Eu odeio Rachel Berry
by faberryshipper
Summary: "E antes que eu tivesse tempo para finalmente ligar os pontos, Rachel agarrou a minha nuca e me puxou para um beijo. Eu congelei." Faberry, com menções de Brittana. Título original: I hate Rachel Berry de RedYellow11.
1. Amor

**A/N: **Hey! Bem, eu tive a idéia de traduzir essa história enquanto a lia. Ela é originalmente em inglês, resolvi tentar, não atirem pedras meu inglês é de esquina, então, é apenas uma tentativa.

* * *

**Título:** Eu odeio Rachel Berry. (_I hate Rachel Berry_)

**Autor:** RedYellow11

* * *

**Eu odeio Rachel Berry.**

Eu ficava dizendo pra mim mesma, mais e mais, tentando esquecer o que aconteceu. Era a verdade. Eu a odiava. Ela contou tudo sobre o bebê. Ela roubou Finn e, de certa forma, afastou Puck de mim. Tudo o que saiu da boca dela, foi no melhor rude e, no pior de alterar uma vida. Ela era uma cadela e uma destruidora de lares, e eu a odiava.

Por isso que eu estava confusa... Como isso pode ter acontecido se eu a odiava?

Isso tudo começou com Santana abrindo sua boca estúpida sobre ter dormido com Finn. Só porque estava irritada... Não significa que ela tinha o direito de estragar tudo assim. Não que eu me preocupasse com os sentimentos de Rachel, nem nada do tipo. Eu só me importava, porque eu senti que ela ia acabar chorando no meu ombro ou algo assim.

Enquanto tudo vinha à tona, eu estava certa. Foi cerca de uma semana após Finn e Rachel terem oficialmente terminado. Entrei na sala do coral. Era para eu estar trabalhando em um novo dueto com Sam, mas ele decidiu que Finn reconfortado era mais importante. Eu não me importava. Achei que poderia trabalhar em minhas partes, enquanto ele estava tendo tempo de apoiar o lado masculino.

Eu deveria saber que Rachel estaria na sala. Agora que ela não tinha Finn, não tinha ninguém para sentar junto. O que eu não esperava muito, porém, era ver os ombros tremendo com seus soluços, e ela estava olhando para o piano do banco onde estava sentada.

Minha primeira reação foi de fazer um comentário rude e ir embora. Isso pareceu a coisa "Quinn" a se fazer. Outra parte de mim só queria ir embora sem dizer nada. Seria muito embaraçoso reconhecer que eu a tinha visto. Ainda uma outra parte de mim, a parte que eu estava tentando desesperadamente ignorar, estava me dizendo para consolá-la. Eu não entendia o porquê, mas encontrei-me andando para sua frente e colocando uma mão reconfortante no seu ombro.

"_Hei_," eu disse, não tendo certeza do que exatamente fazer a seguir. Rachel limpou furiosamente em seus olhos, tentando esconder o fato de que estava chorando. Realmente não ajudou, pois ainda haviam lágrimas caindo de seus olhos.

"_Ah, oi, Quinn. Eu não ouvi você entrar. O que está fazendo aqui? Onde está Sam?_" Ela ainda tremia um pouco.

"_O quê, de repente, você se preocupa com a Barbie e o Ken?_" Me senti melhor por ter recuperado meu controle. Isto é, até a sentir estremecer longe da minha mão.

"_Quinn, se você veio aqui para tirar sarro de mim, então eu vou ter de insistir pra que você saia._".

Zombei "_Você não pode expulsar. Estou aqui para praticar. Você está aqui apenas para se jogar num ombro piedoso_.".

Rachel levantou-se e segurou meu rosto. "_Você não tem idéia do que estou passando agora, Quinn._"

Revirei os olhos, contente pelo fato de termos voltado à nossa brincadeira habitual, e me peguei querendo cuidar dela. "_Você traiu Finn com Puck e vem me dizendo que eu não sei como você se sente? Eu sei exatamente como você se sente Rachel. A diferença é que você não vai ter que carregar um bebê!_"

Ela deu um passo para a direita, entrando no meu espaço pessoal, e senti algo estranho no meu estômago que eu não conseguia definir.

"_Isso foi completamente diferente. Ele não ama você do jeito que me ama. Você não o ama do jeito que eu amo._"

"_Ah, foi por isso, então, que na primeira oportunidade você pulou na cama com Puck?_"

Rachel atrapalhou-se com as palavras. "_E-Eu... Eu estava sofrendo. Eu estava com medo._"

"_Não torna o que você fez certo. Ele não merecia isso de novo._"

"_O que você te importa_?", perguntou ela, queimando fúria nos olhos. Mas havia algo mais por baixo. Algo que estava fora do meu alcance. Ela continuou falando antes que eu pudesse entender. "_Você o quer de volta ou algo assim?_"

Deixei escapar um riso. "_Você está brincando comigo? Eu não pego sobras de Rachel Berry! Além disso, tenho Sam agora, e com você e Finn fora do quadro, nós seremos o novo casal poderoso e popular do Glee._"

"_Ah, então é por isso que você está namorando o seu irmão gêmeo!_" ela gritou pra mim, me cutucando no peito.

"_Oh meu Deus! Só porque nós dois somos loiros não quer dizer que somos parecidos!_", eu gritei.

Rachel virou-se, poucos passos de distância entre nós antes de virar novamente e voltar seu rosto para mim. Eu sinto a falta dela perto. Achei que fosse porque eu gostava de tê-la a pouca distância.

"_Eu realmente pensei que você tinha amadurecido depois da gravidez. Achei que você entenderia o que é perder alguém importante para você. Pensei que você conseguiria entender o que é sentir que tem tudo, mas ainda se sentir vazia..._".

Pela forma como ela se afastou, eu sabia que ela tinha deixado escapar alguma coisa que não tinha a intenção.

"_Que diabos isso significa?_", perguntei.

"_Não importa_", disse ela. "_O importante é que enquanto eu pensei que o nascimento da sua filha teria te forçado a crescer a ponto se preocupar com coisas triviais, como o reganho de popularidade, tornou-se absolutamente evidente que você ainda está presa numa grande e imatura personalidade de Ensino Médio!" _

"_Não, Rachel. Eu não vou deixar você fale à meu respeito pra tentar mudar de assunto._" Senti como se eu estivesse discutindo por causa do motivo. Não que estivéssemos lutando pra que fizesse sentindo. Ela sabia que eu não queria Finn, e sabia também que eu não me importaria se ela chutasse Sam. A única coisa importante era que nenhuma de nós tinha explicado era o comentário dela sobre a sensação de vazio. E eu precisava chegar a fundo nisso. "_Por que você se sente vazia?_"

Ela olhou para o chão. "_Isso não significa nada, Quinn._"

"_Mentira!_", gritei, voltando sua atenção pra mim, mas toda a raiva tinha saída de seu rosto, sendo substituído por... Eu não soube o quê. Eu não gosto de ter todos estes sentimentos entre nós e não conseguir descrever. Eu não estava acostumada a ser ignorada assim, o que só me fez ficar mais irritada do que já estava. Avancei em cima dela. "_Você sabe muito bem que estava tentando me dizer algo. O que era?"_

Rachel nunca tinha parecido tão pequena para mim antes. Sim, eu a tinha visto chorar antes. Ela não estava com medo de ligar o sistema hidráulico para um pouco de drama, mas eu nunca tinha visto-a realmente quebrar antes. Eu tive que admitir que vê-la assim, quando ela era normalmente tão forte e confiante foi um pouco chocante. Isso não foi confortável.

"_Você não vai conseguir, Quinn. Você não entenderia. E, além disso, eu não confio em você o suficiente para lhe dizer._"

"_Bem, é tarde demais. Vou pressionar você até descobrir o que você está tentando dizer. Se eu tiver que mandar Santana te bater, eu vou. Se eu tiver que... Se eu tiver que..._".

"_É só o que você tem pra mim?_", perguntou ela.

Eu respirei fundo e pensei. O que machucaria Rachel mais que tudo?

"_Se eu tiver que dormir com Finn, eu vou._"

Seus olhos se arregalaram. "_Você não faria isso. Ele não iria... E você não iria me machucar desse jeito._"

"_Machucaria._" Eu não machucaria. Falei a verdade quando falei não querer mais nada com ele, mas eu sabia que esta era a única coisa que talvez pudesse conduzir Rachel a algo. Se ela não acreditasse no meu blefe, eu não teria um plano B.

Ela respirou fundo, fechando os olhos. Quando abriu de novo, não haviam mais lágrimas.

"_Eu amo Finn_", afirmou, e eu queria lhe dar um tapa no rosto.

"_Sim, isso eu já se-_" eu comecei, mas ela me cortou.

"_Mas não estou apaixonada por ele._" Eu senti minha boca abrir e fechar. Que diabos era isso? Ela não tinha estado cantando sobre seu amor eterno por ele desde que Finn juntou-se ao Glee Club? "_Eu estou apaixonada por alguém, e não sei como lidar com isso._"

"_Você está apaixonada pelo Puckerman?_" Eu perguntei. Parecia a opção lógica, mas quando ela balançou a cabeça em sentido negativo, eu não soube quem mais poderia ser, e eu não entendia por que me importava tanto. E se Rachel amasse alguém? Não tem nada a ver comigo.

Ainda assim, encontrei-me naquele momento obcecada em descobrir quem era.

"_Quem?_" Perguntei-lhe, tentando tirar todo o veneno de minha voz, eu fui segurar sua mão para tranqüilizá-la, mas ela puxou-a fora. Eu não sei porquê fiquei surpresa. Dois segundos atrás, estávamos gritando na cara uma da outra. Ainda assim, como tudo que Rachel fazia, isso me irritou.

"_Eu não quero te dizer, Quinn. Você não quer ouvir._"

Então eu percebi que a única pessoa que poderia. Porque mais que ela diria algo assim?

Rachel tinha se apaixonado por Sam.

Empurrei Rachel para trás, e ela tropeçou no piano, segurando-se nele. Eu estava quase a engolindo antes que ela pudesse piscar.

"_Escute bem, RuPaul, porque eu só vou dizer isto uma vez. Se você tentar alguma coisa, eu juro por Deus que vou assegurar pessoalmente que seus anos restantes nesta cidade sejam ainda mais infeliz do que você o que você pode imaginar. Eu sabia que tinha um motivo pra te odiar._"

"_Qu-Quinn,_" ela gaguejou. "_Eu juro, eu nunca vou fazer nada. Por favor, só se afaste, e podemos esquecer que isso aconteceu._"

"_Você está falando sério?_" Eu gritei tão alto que tive medo que alguém pudesse ouvir e intervir. "_Eu entendo que você esteja tentando roubar a minha vida, considerando que você é tão patética, mas depois de tudo com Finn e Puck, eu vou ser amaldiçoada se deixar você roubar mais um dos meus namorados, não importa o quanto eu me importe ou não com ele._"

"_O quê?_" ela perguntou, parecendo realmente confusa. Realmente, ela era uma ótima atriz.

"_Você está apaixonada pelo Sam, certo?_"

Ela me empurrou um pouco, mas eu ainda estava perto. "_Não, eu não estou apaixonada pelo Sam!_"

"_Então o que diabos você quis dizer com 'você não quer ouvir'?_"

Os próximos momentos passaram em câmera lenta. Eu vi algumas emoções cruzarem rosto de Rachel, mas, tal como o resto dessa 'conversa', não faz o menor sentido. E antes que eu tivesse tempo para finalmente ligar os pontos, Rachel agarrou a minha nuca e me puxou para um beijo. Eu congelei. Essa tinha sido a última coisa que eu esperava. A única coisa que eu esperava menos foi o modo como meu corpo reagiu ao ter Rachel Berry pressionada contra mim. Senti um aumento de calor dentro de mim e uma piscina no meio das minhas pernas.

Foi então que tudo começou a fazer sentido. Todos os olhares que ela estava me jogando eram olhares de amor e medo. O amor que ela sentia por mim, obviamente, e o medo de eu rejeitá-la e contar a toda a escola sobre ela. O que me assustou, no entanto, foi esse sentimento apertado no meu estômago de mais cedo e sentir o desejo de estar perto dela. Eu a queria?

Não, isso não podia ser isso. Eu não era gay, e eu certamente não era gay por Rachel porra Berry.

Ainda assim, lá estávamos nós, beijando-nos como se nossas vidas dependessem disso, agarrando-se uma a outra como se estivéssemos agarrando nossas vidas nos corpos uma da outra. Eu nunca me senti assim beijando nenhuma outra pessoa, e isso me assustou, mas naquele momento, minha mente estava sendo completamente anulada pelo meu corpo, por isso antes que eu soubesse o que estava acontecendo, minha coxa estava entre suas pernas, e eu estava beijando meu caminho para baixo sua garganta.

"_Quinn!_" Ouvi seu suspiro enquanto empurrava minha boca no seu pescoço e mordia seu ponto pulsante. Provavelmente, deixaria uma marca, mas me deu uma pequena sensação de satisfação saber que eu tinha marcado dela. Tentei ignorar esse pensamento, porque realmente não deveria ter gostado disso. Eu continuei me esfregando contra ela, porque isso sendo um erro ou não, era bom pra caralho, e eu não pararia nem se quisesse.

"_Quinn,_" eu ouvi-a dizer de novo, como se estivesse tentando chamar a minha atenção, mas eu só corri a minha mão sob sua blusa e ela engasgou. "_Porra... Quinn... Não podemos fazer isso aqui. Alguém... Alguém pode nos pegar._"

"_E?_" Eu perguntei, correndo a mão debaixo do seu sutiã, apalpando peito.

"_E... Sam?"_ Ela perguntou, seguido por um gemido que quase me fez gozar.

"_Sem mais palavras, Rache!_" Eu consegui falar. Teria hesitado e ouvido-a se ela tivesse me dado qualquer indicação de que ela queria que eu parasse, mas o jeito que ela estava montando na minha coxa me deu a pista para ir em frente.

Baixei as minhas mãos pelos quadris dela e comecei a empurrá-la mais forte contra minha perna. Devo ter ouvido algumas coisas que ela disse, sabia que ela estava certa: alguém poderia entrar a qualquer momento. Eu com certeza não iria parar, então eu precisava que isso terminasse mais rápido.

"_Oh Deus,_" Eu ouvi-a dizer em meu ouvido. "_Eu estou tão perto. Eu não acho... Que eu possa ficar quieta._"

Eu sabia o que ela queria dizer. Eu estava tentando segurar gemidos de prazer o tempo todo que estávamos fazendo... O que estávamos fazendo. Eu podia sentir meu próprio orgasmo crescendo dentro de mim, então eu empurrei-me contra ela mais forte e rápido, e quando ouvi ela começar a sussurrar coisas obscenas no meu ouvido, eu me perdi. Puxei-a para me beijar de novo. Nos engolindo através de gemidos.

Quando minha respiração voltou ao normal, e meu corpo parou de tremer, eu olhei para Rachel, e fiquei assustada com o quanto de amor eu vi nos olhos dela. Então, ela disse.

"_Eu te amo_".

Isso estragou tudo.

Eu me afaste tão rápido que quase cai. Podia ver a preocupação nos olhos dela, mas não me importei. Que diabos eu tinha acabado de fazer? Empurrei Rachel Berry contra o piano na sala e a fiz gozar. Eu tinha feito Rachel Berry gozar... E ela me amava. Isso não era certo. Isso era o mais distante de certo possível.

"_Quinn_", disse ela, caminhando até mim. "_Por favor, acalme-se. Você está me assustando._"

Percebi que eu estava hiperventilada e freneticamente tentando manter o máximo de distância entre nós.

"_Fique longe de mim, porra!_" Eu gritei. "_Você é... Você é uma aberração! Que diabos você fez comigo?_"

Mais lágrimas... Olhares de mais dor e medo. Mais confusão para nós duas. Eu não podia querer ela... Ela era tudo que eu odiava. Ela fala demais, é egocêntrica, uma ladra de namorados total... Mas, Deus, quando ela estava me beijando, era como o céu. Quando gozamos juntas... Não, eu não podia pensar nisso. Eu tive que focar no ódio, mas ela estava fazendo tudo tão difícil com seu olhar ferido e os olhos de medo.

"_Eu não... Você... Quinn, por favor, não faça isso..._".

Eu não agüentava mais. Eu tinha que ir embora. Mas antes de ir, eu precisava ter certeza de que ela não iria me seguir.

"_Se você chegar perto de mim novamente, vou dizer a todo mundo que você tentou se aproveitar de mim, e todos vão saber a sapata que você é, entendeu?_"

Ela assentiu, e eu fugi da sala. Porque diabos eu deixei isso acontecer? O que ela fez comigo para me fazer gostar disso? Eu não podia lidar com isso. Eu não podia lidar com Sam tentando descobrir o que estava errado comigo, ou Santana fazendo comentários estúpidos sobre empurrar Artie escada à baixo. Havia algo de muito errado comigo, e eu não poderia dizer a qualquer um deles. Eu me senti mais impotente do que quando eu estava grávida e escondendo de todos.

Entrei no carro e fui para casa, esperando que minha mãe não estivesse lá pra que eu pudesse ter a liberdade de chorar até dormir, tentando esquecer tudo... O beijo, o orgasmo, o fato de que eu gostei dos dois, mas, principalmente, o fato de que meu coração parecia que ia quebrar com a idéia de o quanto eu havia machucado Rachel. Eu finalmente adormeci, sussurrando uma vez e outra.

"_Odeio Rachel Berry. Odeio Rachel Berry. Odeio Rachel Berry..._".

* * *

**A/N2:** Reviews são super bem-vindos... Me digam se houver algo errado, e sempre, sempre deixem a opinião de vocês, por favor. Dependendo da resposta, eu posto o próximo capítulo o mais cedo possível!


	2. Raspadinhas

**A/N: **Eu não tenho um motivo concreto pra justificar a demora do capítulo... É só que minha vida tem estado muito cheia, e boa parte desse preenchimento são problemas, então, só o que eu tenho à dizer é um mil desculpas e garantir que vou tentar continuar postando o mais rápido possível. Aqui está o segundo capítulo, sem erros, eu espero, não tive tempo de ler, me perdoem se algo soar sem sentido... Xox.

* * *

Eu não queria ir à escola. Não acho que poderia passar o dia tendo que ver Rachel, sabendo o que tinha acontecido. Diabos, eu praticamente ainda podia senti-la sobre mim. O único problema com o meu plano era o fato de que eu não conseguia parar de pensar nela. Seus lábios nos meus, seu cheiro, os pequenos suspiros e gemidos que ela soltou enquanto gozava... Era demais pra mim. Precisava de uma distração de meus próprios pensamentos traidores, e esperava que a escola e Sam fossem suficientes para pôr minha mente longe das coisas.

Arrumei-me para a escola, e não pude evitar sentir uma pequena queimação nas costas. Rachel pressionou-me ontem com tanta força que deixou marcas e ainda doía... Mais um lembrete do que tinha acontecido. Tentei ignorar a dor e o fato de que gostava de sentir isso. Eu tentei focar Sam, mas isso só trouxe sentimentos de culpa por eu ter traído meu namorado mais uma vez. Não, eu não poderia pensar dessa maneira. O que aconteceu com Puck significou algo... Mais ou menos. Eu sentia algo por ele... Acho. O que aconteceu com Rachel significou nada... Não poderia... Porque eu não sou gay.

Esperei por Sam do lado de fora. As coisas ainda estavam tensas entre eu e minha mãe depois de ela não resistiu mais à meu pai. Quanto a isso, eu tinha minhas suspeitas de que ela estava tentando resolver as coisas com ele. A peguei mais de uma vez no telefone implorando perdão. Sempre que ia perguntar a ela sobre isso, acabava por ouvir um "_Não se preocupe com isso_". Não consegui acreditar que ela continuava tão fraca depois de tudo.

Então, Sam entrou em meu campo de visão com um sorriso idiota na cara. Forcei um sorriso em troca, e entrei no carro. Rezei para que a carona fosse silenciosa ou que ele acabasse por falar de futebol ou Finn ou algo assim, mas isso era um sonho impossível.

"_O que houve com você ontem? Simplesmente não consegui te encontrar._"

Suspirei. "_Senti-me um pouco mal e precisei ir para casa._"

"_Você vomitou ou coisa do tipo?_"

"_Por que isso importa?_" Rebati. Poderia simplesmente ter respondido que sim, mas eu já estava praticamente no meu limite e aquele interrogatório estava me deixando louca. "_Apenas dirija, Sam._"

"_Quinn, eu não quero que você fique brava comigo, nem nada, mas você está naquele período do mês?_"

Eu queria dar-lhe um soco. Eram todos os rapazes tão estúpidos como os que eu namorava? Quero dizer, Finn foi burro o suficiente para comprar a idéia de que seu esperma atravessou uma banheira de água quente e me engravidou. Puck pensava que "suas armas" eram a solução para todo problema, e Sam achava que todos os problemas que tínhamos eram causados pelo meu período.

_Rachel não me faria perguntas estúpidas como essas... Espere o que diabos estou pensando? Rachel é nojenta. Ela praticamente me molestou ontem. Eu a odeio. Eu a odeio..._

Não consegui ao menos responder a idiotice de Sam, estava tão perdida em pensamentos sobre Rachel que ele deixou passar.

"_Você não está usando seu anel_", disse ele. Olhei para minha mão. Eu não costumo usar, a menos que Sam esteja por perto, porque realmente odeio.

"_Acho que esqueci de colocá-lo novamente esta manhã,_" eu disse.

"_Em primeiro lugar, porque você o tirou?_" ele perguntou. Eu odiava o fato de estar sendo usada por Sam para a popularidade. Este tal anel era sua maneira de marcar-me como "sua" para que o resto da escola pudesse ver. Eu quase me recusei a aceitá-lo, mas percebi que, embora não muito brilhante Sam era um cara geralmente bom, e eu o estava usando, pela mesma razão que ele estava: aparências.

"_Tirei quando fui dormir assim eu não arranco meus olhos._"

"_Ah, okay._" Fiquei feliz por ele finalmente calar-se, porque eu não aguentaria mais de sua chatice. Chegamos à escola e Santana estava esperando fora do seu carro.

"_Onde está Brittany?_" Perguntei-a assim que saí do carro.

"_Provavelmente fodendo seu novo namorado._" Respondeu andando um pouco atrás de mim e Sam. Ela realmente não estava se adaptando bem a ser uma "serva" de novo, e eu não poderia culpá-la. Uma vez que se prova do topo, é difícil aceitar menos, que era a razão de eu ter trabalhado tão duro para conseguir o meu status de volta.

Andei pelos corredores, o braço de Sam envolto em torno de mim, e eu não pude evitar, mas senti que hoje não seria tão ruim. As pessoas praticamente abriam espaço enquanto eu passava. Foi ótimo saber que eu era temida e invejada novamente.

Então, na hora certa, Rachel teve que estragar tudo.

Não que ela tivesse feio algo diretamente a mim. Parecia que ela havia tomado minha ameaça e propositalmente tentava manter distância e evitava olhar para mim, mas é que ela parecia tão... Derrotada.

"_O que a toco tem?_" Santana perguntou.

"_Não sei_", Sam adentrou a conversa "_Ela estava horrível ontem também. Chorando e tremendo e se esforçando para não fazê-lo. Provavelmente, apenas sendo uma rainha do drama, sabe? Finn diz que ela usou essa tática para forçar as coisas o tempo todo quando estavam juntos."_

Quase não ouvi nada que eles estavam dizendo, porque estava muito ocupada olhando para Rachel. Porque eu não conseguia desviar o olhar?

"_Você sabe o que pode animá-la?_" Encontrei-me dizendo. Santana e Sam olharam para mim. "_Uma dose de raspadinha na cara._" Santana sorriu e Sam parecia confuso.

"_Espere, eu pensei que você tinha parado com isso_", disse ele. "_Pelo menos com o pessoal do Glee Club._"

Mantive meus olhos em Rachel. Eu precisava de algo para me fazer parar de olhar para ela. Foi difícil para mim vê-la como uma inimiga, quando eu não conseguia parar de pensar como ela era bonita, mesmo quando triste. Imaginei seu rosto coberto de raspadinha, era apenas uma maneira de me fazer lembrar Rachel como ela realmente era: uma aberração. Vi Santana pressionar algumas teclas em seu celular, sabia que ela estava chamando Karofsky.

"_Oh, eu não vou jogar raspadinha em mais ninguém no clube. Só ela... Só ela._" Eu ainda não conseguia parar de olhá-la quando vi Karofsky caminhar em sua direção, raspadinha na mão. Ela estava tão ocupada tentando manter os olhos longe de mim que nem sequer o viu chegando.

"_Ei, perdedora!_" Karofsky chamou, e Rachel virou-se para encará-lo.

Sabor do dia: Cereja.

Quando acertou seu rosto, eu podia ver o choque gravado em suas feições. Ela não tinha sido pega desde que namorou Finn. O corredor estava em silêncio, todo mundo achou que Rachel estava fora de alvo, agora que todos da elite escolar estavam no Glee Club com ela, parecia que eles não sabiam bem como reagir. Foi assim até Santana começar a rir ao meu lado e todo mundo juntou-se a ela.

Tentei rir junto com todos, tentei juntar-me à tortura da menina que eu mais odiava no mundo, mas todas as vezes que tentava forçar uma risada, eu podia sentir um soluço começam a surgir em seu lugar.

Juntei todas as minhas forças para impedir-me de ir atrás dela e limpar toda a sujeira de seu rosto e as lágrimas que eu via se formando em seus olhos enquanto ela me olhava com uma cara que dizia: "Como você pôde?"

Rachel correu para o banheiro e antes que eu pudesse parar a mim mesma, comecei a segui-la. Senti Santana agarrar meu braço.

"_Que diabos você está fazendo, Fabray?_", perguntou ela. "_Você pede um ataque pra depois ir atrás dela?_"

Arranquei meu braço de suas mão. "_O que você tem a ver?_"

"_Quinn, é um pouco estranho_", disse Sam. "_Quero dizer, você nem mesmo gosta dela. Na verdade, você está obcecada com o ódio que sente pela Rachel._"

"_Sabe do que vocês precisam? Cuidar de suas próprias vidas. Eu sou a vadia no comando, e eu faço da minha vida o que bem entender!_" Com isso, voltei a correr atrás de Rachel. Quando entrei no banheiro, ela estava se olhando no espelho e chorando, nem mesmo tentou limpar a raspadinha do rosto ou do cabelo dela. Ela não percebeu que eu estava lá até que eu fiz sinal.

"_Ei_", eu disse. Senti como se estivesse repetindo tudo o que aconteceu na sala do coro no dia anterior, mas desta vez, ela estava chorando por minha causa. Mas, pensando bem, ela provavelmente estava chorando por mim aquele dia também.

Rachel olhou para mim através do espelho, primeiro lançando-me um olhar de mágoa, depois de raiva. Pegou uma toalha da bolsa, rapidamente limpou o rosto e caminhou em minha direção. Eu não esperava que ela me alcançasse tão rapidamente, nem tampouco esperava o tapa que ela me deu com mais força do que alguém do seu tamanho deve ter.

"_Você tem feito coisas horríveis para mim, Quinn Fabray, mas eu nunca pensei que você fosse capaz disso. Estava mais do que disposta a fingir que nada aconteceu ontem. Eu já esperava que você fosse esfregar sua relaçãozinha com Sam na minha cara. Que inferno, eu estava mesmo disposta a evitar olhar para você, falar com você até que eu pudesse sair dessa cidade estúpida, mas eu nunca, e eu quero dizer que nunca pensei que você iria se rebaixar tanto._"

Eu ainda estava segurando meu rosto em choque, mas não me sentia assim. Eu realmente sentia nada além de sua respiração contra meu rosto. Ela estava tão perto. Eu senti como se estivesse me afogando dentro dela, como eu havia feito antes...

"_Eu pensei que você estivesse chocada e amedrontada depois do que aconteceu ontem. Pensei que por isso você tivesse dito aquelas coisas horríveis que disse, mas agora... Eu deveria saber que isso aconteceria._"

Ela parou de falar, e eu tinha medo de que ela me batesse de novo.

"_Rachel, eu si-sinto muito._"

"_Você sente? Você tem a coragem de dizer isso pra mim depois-_"

Cortei-a com um beijo. Eu pretendia que fosse uma coisa rápida... Uma maneira de calá-la e recuperar o controle nesta relação... De rivalidade? Nem sei por que pensei que fosse capaz de me afastar. Eu meio que esperava que ela me empurrasse, mas ela só me empurrou contra a parede e pressionou-me lá. O beijo foi apaixonado e urgente, e eu senti que eu podia ficar beijando Rachel para sempre.

Mas antes que pudesse chegar mais longe, Rachel afastou-se, e senti novamente o choque no rosto.

"_Foda-se!_" ela gritou. "_Como faço para te manter longe de mim?_" Rachel correu para fora do banheiro, raspadinha de cereja ainda em sua roupa e no cabelo. Escorreguei pela parede até chegar ao chão.

Como eu pude me deixar fazer isto novamente? Foi errado... Nojento e pecador e fodido em um milhão de maneiras diferentes. Isso tinha que parar, eu simplesmente não sabia o que fazer.

Levantei-me e saí do banheiro para o meu primeiro período, uma classe com Rachel e Sam. Sentei ao lado dele. Eu podia sentir seu olhar sobre mim, então eu o peguei e beijei-o rapidamente, ganhando olhares de mais de um dos meus colegas. Olhei para ela e ela olhou para o nada. Ainda assim, eu não podia ignorar a lágrima que deslizou por sua bochecha, e esse sentimento em meu peito, muito parecido com o de um coração partido.

* * *

**A/N2: **Mil agradecimentos pelos comentários, vocês são incríveis. Continuem comentando, por favor. Beijos e até o próximo capítulo.


End file.
